Chance or Fate?
by Devil Macma
Summary: Kesempatan atau Takdir?/ Apakah ini Takdirnya ataukah kesempatanya untuk menebus dosanya? Hinata dengan Takdirnya dan Sasuke yang ingin diberi Kesempatan.


Chapter 1

BUK

"HINATA!"

Suara debaman itu diiringi dengan suara seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Berteriak pilu melihat rekannya jatuh mencium tanah yang berbatu. Dengan darah melumuri mulutnya dan luka menganga di area perutnya . Matanya tampak sayu tatkala melirik sosok kuning itu melalui bahunya.

'Naruto-kun tolong maafkan aku.' Seiring dengan matanya yang mulai tertutup rapat selaras dengan teriakan pilu lainnya yang menggema hingga ke penjuru medan tempur.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : REMAKE from fanfic FREE, SASUHINA, CANON or FANON (?)

Chance or Fate? © Devil Macma

.

.

.

.

Mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir menuruni garis rahangnya. Nafasnya nampak memburu. Perutnya naik turun memompa udara yang masuk dan keluar. Ia masih diam di posisi berbaringnya seraya memandang langit-langit yang dihiasi kegelapan. Tanganya bergerak. Mencari saklar lampu guna menerangi kegelapan itu.

Tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia bangkit dan lagi-lagi mendapati kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Ia tak dapat melihat apa pun. Hanya kegelapan yang mengelilinginya.

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Pikiranya seakan kosong. Ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Hinata. Siapa Hinata? Siapa ia sebenarnya? Siapa pria itu dan… dimana dia?

'Hinata'

Dirinya menoleh. Seakan nama itu adalah namanya. Hinata. Dirinya mencari orang yang memanggil nama itu. Hinata. Apa dirinya Hinata?

"Hinata."

Suara lembut tiba-tiba memanggil nama itu lagi. Cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Dirinya berdiri dan mencoba menggapai cahaya itu. Dan ketika dirinya menemukan cahaya itu.

Kegelapan disekelilingnya terganti dengan ruang kosong berwarna putih.

"Hinata."

Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes. Ketika seorang wanita dengan gaun putih itu memanggilnya. Wanita berambut indigo bermata lavender. Dengan cahaya yang menyinari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hinata?"

Air matanya semakin deras ketika suara lembut wanita itu memanggilnya. Kini ia ingat namanya. Hinata adalah namanya.

Hinata lalu menerjang sosok cantik itu. "Ka-kaa-… san!" Dirinya memeluk erat sosok itu. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Haaaaa…hikz hikz hikz… Kaa….san…." ucapnya disela tangisannya yang semakin menjadi."Kaa…san…. Kaa…san….hikz… Kaa hikz ….san." Hinata meraung-raung menyalurkan seluruh emosinya. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Seakan tak akan membiarkan sosok itu untuk bergerak barang sedetik. "Haaaaa hikz….hikz…."

Hikari mengelus punggung anaknya penuh kasih. Ia mengerti kondisi Hinata. Karena dirinya juga rindu dengan anaknya. Anak sulungnya.

"Hinata.. sudah."

Hikari perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Dirinya perlahan menghapus air mata Hinata dengan sayang. Lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hikari membuka obrolan.

"Ba-baik…"

"Hanabi? Bagaimana dengan Hanabi?"

"Hanabi?" Hinata mengerutkan kening bingung.

Mata Hikari membola. Tampaknya memang sudah semakin parah. Jiwanya sudah mulai terisi kembali. Jika dibiarkan. Dirinya akan menjadi iblis. Ada yang sudah melakukan segel pada tubuh asli Hinata di dunia sana.

"Sepertinya memang kamu seharusnya kembali sayang."

Hikari tersenyum lembut. Ia tampak menutup mata seiring dengan urat-urat yang tegang di kedua sudut matanya. Tangannya tampak membentuk segel. Lalu matanya membuka pelan dan menatap langsung kearah mata Hinata.

Hinata terpaku. Kenapa mata lavender tanpa pupil itu seakan menariknya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sayang. Ibu tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Ibu mencintaimu. Kau harus kembali pada duniamu." Cahaya mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Kau harus kembali ke dunia sayang. Karena orang benar-benar menginginkanmu kembali telah menukarkan sebagian jiwanya hanya untuk mencarimu." Cahaya itu hampir menutupi mereka berdua.

"Ibu kesini karena ibu ingin menukarkan jiwa ibu. Agar kau kembali hidup bahagia bersamanya. Dengan orang itu. Ketulusannya benar-benar membuat ibu semakin merasa bahwa kalian memang ditakdirkan." Kini seluruh cahaya menutupi mereka dengan sempurna.

Hikari tak menyia-nyiakannya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir. "Kau akan kembali dengan wujud lain." Hinata semakin merasa terhisap kedalam mata ibunya. Tubuhnya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sampaikan pada _Tou-san_ dan Hanabi. _Kaa-san_ mencintai mereka" perlahan air mata Hikari menetes ketika Hinata hampir sepenuhnya menghilang . Tubuhnya mulai melebur bagaikan asap yang tertiup keudara.

Hikari menarik nafas. Dengan satu tarikan nafasnya. Ini yang terakhir. "Dan orang pertama yang kau temui adalah-"

Dan Hinata pun menghilang tanpa sempat mendengar kalimat akhir Hikari.

"-Orang yang benar-benar menginginkanmu hidup."

Hikari memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh. Air matanya mengalir. Perlahan bibirnya bergerak. "Semoga kau benar-benar alasannya untuk kembali"

Entah untuk siapa.

.

.

.

Pria Uchiha itu berdiri dihadapan sebuah singgasana. Tubuhnya menjulang dengan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah tali melingkari dahinya. Mata kanannya merah semerah darah dengan tiga tomoe. Tatapannya tajam. Setajam katana yang ia sembunyikan. Siap menebas kapan saja. Pria yang mendapat tatapan itu malah tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Okaeri_ Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tetap diam. Tangan yang ada di balik jubahnya telah bersiap.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa jauh dariku, benar kan Sasuke-kun?"

Mata kanannya perlahan kembali menjadi hitam pekat sewarna batu oniks. Pegangan pada katananya terkulai. Tubuhnya sudah tidak tegang lagi. Namun pandangnya masih sama tajamnya seperti tadi.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu tangan. Sekarang apa yang kau minta?" Pria berambut panjang itu kembali bertanya.

Pandanganya semakin tajam. Giginya bergemelatuk. Ia benci jika mengingat dirinya harus kembali ke tempat laknat ini. Tapi… dia harus kembali. Demi sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terus merasa bersalah. Terus merasa berdosa. Dosa terbesarnya.

"Aku ingin kau menghidupkannya." Sasuke berucap dengan nada penuh ketulusan.

Dia harus hidup. Apa pun yang terjadi.

"Oh. Siapakah yang sampai membuatmu begini hm Sasuke-kun?" Pria itu masih ingin memainkan emosi sang Uchiha.

"Kumohon. Hidupkan dia Orochimaru."

Ya Dosa yang menghantuinya.

Orochimaru tertegun. Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala keangkuhannya. Dengan segala kearoganannya. Kini bersimpuh dihadapannya. Hanya demi menghidupkan seseorang.

Siapa gerangan yang membuat Uchiha ini dapat bersimpuh seperti ini? Orochimaru bertanya-tanya.

"Hidupkan dia" Nadanya sarat akan permohonan.

Orochimaru masih tetap diam. Menunggu.

"Kumohon Padamu Orochimaru"

Sasuke bersikeras. Kepalanya mulai terangkat memandang kearah Orochimaru. Perlahan bibir Orochimaru tertarik-

"Hidupkan Hyuuga Hinata untukku."

-Dan Orochimaru tersenyum lebar penuh makna.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : Hai semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaa hai hai hai hai huwaiiiii ohayou. Anyeonghaseo. Halo. Loha. Hi. Hahahahahahahahaha. Huhuhuhuhuh hikz hikz./abaikan.

Devil disini. Fic ini adalah Remake fic pertama saya berjudul FREE. Yang saya aplot menggunakan akun pertama saya yang…. Yah sudah saya lupa email dan passwordnya. Tangan saya gatel banget pengen lanjut ini fic. Kalau di akun lama fic ini udah chapter 3 tenang tenang. Remakenya sudah saya buatkan chapter satu dan duanya. Oiya ini ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu fantasinya. Gendrenya sih adventure, hurt/comfort, friendship, dan fantasy. Hahahahahahahaha/plak

saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk :

 **Sasuhina69, Lavenderiaz19, SasuHina 4evErxX, vany, Hinatauchiha69, , eby-nee, guest, Hirano lawliet, widinee, an-nee, yukori kazaqi, puput, nisnee, I-nee atau aori yuunee, wely-nee, ay-nee, tama-nee, I-nee atau aori yuunee, velnee, Luciana I, azzahra, an-nee, yukori kazaqi, eby-nee, azalea ryuzaki, widinee.**

Terimakasih atas repiuw kalian untuk fic saya yang FREE lama/ciumatuatu. Dan ada beberapa nama yang ada dua karena mereka ripiuwnya 2 kali. Semoga kalian masih ingat fic ini.

Gimana Remakenya? Beda kan? Tapi tenang. Saya masih berkiblat sama pic yang Hinata dirantai dan Sasuke megang dagunya. Tenang-tenang. Tapi saya mengerti. Ini akan membuat kecewa. T_T huhu maafkan daku. Karena Ending Naruto yang masih… yah…masih terbayang bayang.

Oiya saya juga mencoba menjaga karakter mereka pada karakter mereka (?) emang bayi dijadain.

Wkwkwk. Maaf maaf dengan cuap cuap gaje saya. Aaaaaaaaaaaaa saya beneran kangen ama dunia saya emang ga cocok buat jadi author. Tapi yah. Inilah REMAKE Free. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Oiya mohon saran dan kritiknya senpai-tachi.

Chapter dua menyusul ya

Devil Macma.

12217/10:18:52

 **Review Pleeeeeeasseeeeeee!**


End file.
